


Control the Unknown

by furiosity



Series: Short Precarious Anecdote Month [29]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't control what you don't understand, and you can't understand what you don't know. And as far as Munakata Reisi is concerned, some knowledge comes at too high a cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [未知控制](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603936) by [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda)



Munakata Reisi had disliked Suoh Mikoto on sight: he disliked people who refused to take him seriously. Especially when his job involved being the last defense before another Kagutsu Crater happened. A man was entitled to _some_ respect from one whose life he had sworn to preserve.

Suoh didn't seem to care. He treated Munakata with the same off-hand contempt as he did everyone else who wasn't in his little gang of street rats. That changed over time, little by little, but first impressions counted for a lot, and Munakata was not a forgiving man.

And he would never like that he had no control over Suoh short of spending every hour of every day in his company. Munakata knew why he couldn't establish control: you can't control what you don't understand, and you can't understand what you don't know. But knowing Suoh would mean changing how Munakata saw him.

There was little Munakata hated more than change. Change disrupted order, precipitated chaos. Changing one's mind meant rearranging it, and a mind was too complex a thing to rearrange lightly: just one thought out of place led to others going their own way. Munakata couldn't have that. He liked his mind just as it was.

He didn't want to know Suoh, yet he made it his business to find out everything there was to know about Suoh. He catalogued Suoh's food preferences and wardrobe with the obsession of a celebrity stalker. He stayed away from Suoh only to be drawn to him every time they met. When it came to Suoh, Munakata understood those utter lunatics who, when typhoons battered the coastal regions, did not seek shelter but drove their cars out to the beach to take photographs and film the devastation.

He told himself it was his job. When he wrote reports, he referred to Suoh as a loose cannon; bureaucrats loved euphemisms and clichés even more than they loved needless complexity -- Munakata would know, being a bureaucrat to the core. But Suoh was no loose cannon; he was a badly programmed atomic bomb. Munakata was the shelter.

Suoh's was the language of violence; laying waste to a city block was nothing to him if it got him what he wanted. What he wanted was more often than not in direct contradiction to what Munakata wanted. Sometimes what he wanted was Munakata, and that was something else Munakata couldn't forgive him for.

Yet here they were, in Munakata's private dwelling on the edge of downtown, with his PDA off and all his calls routed to Awashima. He sat naked astride Suoh's lap and stroked Suoh's half-hard cock with one hand. His other hand circled the base of Suoh's throat -- not squeezing, just resting; he liked his hand there, and so did Suoh. They were nose to nose; Munakata liked looking at all the little ways Suoh's face changed as his dick got harder.

"For someone who claims to hate the sight of my face so much, you sure love being close to it, Munakata." Suoh caressed Munakata's ass with two knuckles on each side.

Munakata gave him a deliberately unpleasant smile. "In fact, when I'm this close, it becomes a bit blurry, so I have to focus in on separate details. Much easier to stand it that way."

"You could just take off your glasses," Suoh suggested, lifting his ass -- and Munakata himself -- gently upward to make his strokes go lower.

"That would make seeing everything else quite difficult. It's only you I do not wish to look at." Munakata whispered, letting his lips brush the shell of Suoh's ear.

"How sad you must be that you're in charge of keeping track of me, then," Suoh said, pushing Munakata off and laying him down on his back.

"You have no idea." Munakata spread his legs wide as Suoh pumped lube from the bedside table into his palm.

"Just delegate. I'd rather not look at you, either, you know." Suoh began to smear the lube onto Munakata's hole and into it. "I like that lieutenant of yours much better, even if she's off limits."

"Why is she off limits?" Munakata stuck his forearms under his knees to lift his ass higher.

Suoh stuck two fingers into him and wiggled them. "One of my boys has a thing for her."

Munakata liked this part the least; Suoh could feel his every twitch like this -- it made him feel too exposed. "What a kind and benevolent King you are, involving yourself in the affairs of your underlings."

"That doesn't sound like a compliment." Suoh edged closer, fingerfucking Munakata with one hand, jerking himself off with the other.

"It isn't a compliment." Suoh's cock was so close, Munakata could feel its heat against his wet skin.

"Your glasses are fogging up." Suoh gave the head of Munakata's cock a brief squeeze.

"They do that." Munakata's voice almost cracked; his throat was very dry.

"Can I fuck you yet?"

"You're always so impatient." Munakata straightened one leg down and let Suoh lift the other as he turned onto his side. Suoh straddled his prone leg and moved in, pushing Munakata's thigh up and back, as far as it would go.

"You get impatient when it's your turn." The head of Suoh's cock pressed slowly against Munakata's hole.

"I do not agree with that assessment." Munakata shifted forward to make Suoh breach him.

"Stop using too many words to say everything, it's fucking annoying." Suoh always liked to go all the way in before he moved, so far that Munakata felt echoes of that first thrust for hours afterwards.

"The extent of your boorishness never ceases to astonish me," he said, reaching for his own cock to play with as Suoh began to move.

"I feel that way about your pretentiousness. Why not just say I'm wrong?" Suoh asked, still finding his rhythm.

"So you agree you're wrong?" Munakata had forgotten what Suoh was supposed to be wrong about, in fact. Watching Suoh fuck him was about as good as getting to fuck Suoh.

"About what?" Suoh asked, his eyes unfocused.

"About everything. It doesn't matter what. Your very existence is wrong." Munakata shut his eyes for a moment; the sound of Suoh's body colliding with his was exquisite.

"If I didn't exist, who would fuck you like this?" Suoh stopped abruptly, then dragged his cock out nice and slow. That delicious slide always made Munakata moan with pleasure; Suoh knew it. He did it again, and again, pushing in rapidly, staying still for a few moments as he stroked Munakata's lifted thigh and tried to hit his sweet spot by changing the angle of his hips, then withdrawing at that reluctant pace that drew sounds out of Munakata against his better judgement.

When Suoh finally resumed his usual pace, Munakata caught his breath and remembered Suoh's question. "I would manage without it somehow."

"How cute. Coming from you, that's like a confession." Suoh began to move so fast that they were both gasping just to breathe.

"You -- ah -- _wish_ you had that sort of... hold on me," Munakata managed.

Suoh squeezed his thigh. "This kind of hold is good enough for me, Munakata."

Munakata smiled at him. "For me too, Suoh."

He liked watching Suoh climax. When Suoh came, he had the face of a prisoner just released from years in a dark cell into high summer noon: eyes closed, head tilted back, bliss and regret in his cry. Sometimes he liked seeing it so much it made _him_ come. Not that Suoh would ever know that; Munakata's capacity for restraint was unmatched.

"Let's do it from behind next time," Suoh said, withdrawing.

Munakata lowered his leg and turned onto his back, relishing the emptiness Suoh had left in him. "With pleasure. Any opportunity to avoid your face is a glad one."

"Is that why you always watch me so attentively when I come?" Suoh asked, looking up as he tied the condom off.

Munakata didn't dignify that with a response; what could he say? He simply smirked, wondering when Suoh had noticed. "Anyway, it's my turn next time."

Suoh tossed the condom into the wastebasket across the room. Didn't miss. He never missed. "Fine, I meant _my_ next time. Spread your legs."

Munakata loved it when Suoh sucked his cock, because he couldn't talk, and Munakata could turn his face away so Suoh couldn't see his pleasure.

Suoh slipped his middle finger into Munakata's ass, and Munakata wondered what getting sucked off would feel like with a cock in him, but that would require a third person, and Munakata didn't think Suoh would want to share.

He put his arm over his face and allowed himself to come; Suoh stilled his finger to feel the clench, lapping at the head of Munakata's cock with his tongue. Munakata straightened his legs out and shooed Suoh out from between them. Another illicit tryst seen to its logical conclusion.

Suoh's face loomed above his, little flame-tongues dancing somewhere deep in his wide dark pupils. He moved his mouth down to Munakata's, lips parting slightly, then shook his head and rolled away.

Good. Munakata didn't like it when Suoh kissed him; it made things feel more complicated than necessary. Sex disordered the mind; it was an utter cruelty. People in the world were so obsessed with access to sex that they hated each other, sold each other, killed each other over it. Too many felt so entitled to it that they took it by force or deception.

What Munakata and Suoh did was honest. They both wanted it; they were both Kings -- neither owed the other anything at all. It fulfilled their needs without messing up their minds or their schedules. It was a perfect arrangement for two people who couldn't stand the sight of each other. Aggression without violence, without pain. Aggression to postpone their mutually assured destruction.

Munakata looked at Suoh's calm sleeping face, leaned over, and took the kiss Suoh wouldn't give him earlier.

Just to piss him off.

[end]


End file.
